Retrospection of Dreamcatchers
by gab95lin
Summary: During her night walk the new Dark One senses an intruder in her house. To her surprise is not just any intruder but Regina Mills, herself watching from one of her dreamcatchers. What had Regina discovered this time? SwanQueen.


**Hello,**

 **I'm back! This is a short story, I'm still not sure if I should write a second part so let me know if you'd like!**

* * *

It's being a while now, they no longer speak, not the way they used. Things changed, things got difficult and out of hand. She was the new Dark One, and Regina was the one that Emma had chosen to guard her dagger, what both of them didn't realize in the moment when Emma handled the dagger was that Regina wouldn't be able to keep her feelings apart when the moment was to come. Neither of them really knew. And that was their mistake.

It was with angry stares, things left out and with broken hearts, it was with silence that they both dealt with things now. One who knows the reason of her broken heart, and one who can just feel it, but doesn't quite know the reason why. Emma had taken everyones memories in hope she could carry with her curse easier. But the truth? The truth was that it was as hard as when she had casted.

And now? There was really nothing she could do, she pretended to be cold, distance, but deep inside she felt lonely and scared. Deep inside she knew she was losing everything she had ever allowed her heart to love. Her Tallahassee. Her home. Henry and Regina, even her parents. Her family.

Maybe people were right, maybe secrets and lies, do ruin everything. But she was the Dark One now, who could love her? Belle had loved Rumple, but he was never honest with her, she didn't want that for Regina and her. She hadn't thought of the consequences when she had confessed her love to her in Camelot before casting the cast. Now that they were back in Storybroke, sharing a heart, and hiding the truth wasn't easy, but it was working so she stick with it. She acted careless, and ruthless. She was hiding behind a mask.

Simultaneously Emma poofed herself to her house. Her night walk being interrupted. Someone was in her house. When she finally arrived, she found Regina watching her memories on the dreamcatcher, it was too late for Emma to stop Regina from watching, she had seeing the truth.

"Regina!" Emma said in a commanding way

"Miss Swan, what the hell was that? What are you hiding?" Regina said waving the dreamcatcher in the air, she forehead vain really to explote, her eyes darker than usual,

"You know that's non of your business" Emma walked around the round, locking her eyes with Regina's, she could see the path a tear had left in Regina's cheek. She knew, and that's when Emma knew, she couldn't keep it a secret for much longer.

"No? Is not my business when we share one heart? Is non of my business when is my memories you have taken away? Miss Swan may I remind you who you are playing with?" She was furious.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Regina? Don't Miss Swan me, we are way past that!" She kept evading the question.

"Then Em-ma, enlighten me, what are you hiding?"

Emma got closer to Regina, she reached out, and cleaned the path of the tear, "Then take a seat Regina, you might not enjoy what I'm about to say," Emma pointed at the chairs in the corner, "Perhaps you might remember"

"Get over with it, Emma" Regina sat down, never letting go of the dreamcatcher.

"You weren't wrong when you said I wasn't ready, it's just- you weren't ready either"

"Ready for what?" Regina's facial features changed, they became softer, her voice lower, she could tell Emma's eyes were different, it was her old self and not the Dark One, but just as fast it came, that fast it went.

"Ready to openly love you"

"You know better than anyone that's not possible" Regina get's up, and starts walking towards the door.

Emma teleports herself in front of Regina, "And just why not, your majesty?"

Regina turns herself around once more, purses her lips and turns around to face Emma again, "Do you forget you are dating guy liner? That you got engage with him? Wore his ring around your neck like it was some sort of trophy you were so damn proud of? You think I could scream to whole world I was in love with you after that? After I saw you smiling? Being happy? I'm selfish Emma Swan, but I loved you more, I knew better" Regina starts walking out.

Emma doesn't move, she slowly moves her neck, tying to work those tense muscles, takes a deep breath "But you weren't ready either, were you?"

Regina stops, "No, I wasn't. I'm stuck with Robin, and you know why?" Regina turns around and sees Emma arching her eyebrows in question "I'm stuck with him because of you. This whole mess Miss Swan has your name all over it" Regina points at Emma. "You need to fix it, most importantly you need to return our memories."

Regina brought her hand over her chest, looked down to it, then back to Emma, she tried to smile but she failed, "I hope us, sharing a heart is worth it" And before Emma could say anything else Regina poofed herself back, the dreamcatcher she hah been holding falling into the ground. Emma slowly bends down to pick the dreamcatcher up, she holds it against her chest "It was Regina, only with time you'll know that it really was worth it"


End file.
